universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrons
This is a profile for the Necrons from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Necrons, once a species that were so puny that they were spects to some of the most powerful races in the galaxy. They then rose to become one of the greatest threat in the galaxy when they created the C'Tan and they made them into the soulless machines bent on galactic genocide. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Notable Leaders/Champions *C'Tan **Aza'gorod, the Nightbringer **Crimson God **Iash'uddra, the Endless Swarm **Llandu'gor, the Flayer **Mephet'ran, the Deceiver **Nyadra'zatha, the Burning One **Tsara'noga, the Outsider **Mag'ladroth, the Void Dragon **Kalugura **Og'driada, the Arisen **Yggra'nya, the Moulder of Worlds **Zul'channec **Stardeath **Emberresh, the Suneater **Crimson God **N'phoran the Spiral Flame **The Sufferer *Necron Overlord **Ahhotekh **Ahmontekh **Anrakyr the Traveller **Imotekh the Stormlord **Trazyn the Infinite **Nemesor Zahndrekh **Catacomb Command Barge Mount Other *Vargard Obyron *Orikan the Diviner *Szarekh *Illuminor Szeras Commanders *Necron Lord *Destroyer Lord *Necron Cryptek Military Units Troopers *Necron Warriors *Immortals Elites *Deathmarks *Triarch Praetorians **Triarch Stalker *Lychguard *Pariah *Flayed One *Tomb Stalker **Canoptek Tomb Sentinel Heavy Support *Canoptek Spyders *Necron Monolith *Obelisk *Doomsday Ark *Annihilation Barge *Sentry Pylon *Tesseract Ark *Tesseract Vault Fast Attack *Canoptek Wraiths **Canoptek Acanthrites *Canptek Scarabs *Destroyers *Tomb Blades Transportation *Ghost Ark Aircraft *Night Scythe **Doom Scythe *Night_Shroud Spaceships Battleships *Cairn Class Tomb Ship Cruisers *Scythe Class Harvest Ship *Shroud Class Light Cruiser Escorts *Dirge Class Raider *Jackal Class Raider Space Station *World Engine |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Gauntlet of the Conflagrator *Solar Staff *Voidreaper Melee weapons **Gauntlet of Fire *Hyperphase Sword *Rod of Covenant *Staff of Light *Tachyon Arrow *Voidblade *Warscythe Ranged weapons Cryptek *Abyssal Staff *Aeonstave *Eldritch Lance *Ether Crystal *Harp of Dissonance *Tremorstave *Voltaic Staff Ammunition *Particle Energy Territories Eliksni Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Fallen * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: The Necrons have been able to travel to distance worlds across the galaxy to form their own Dynasties. They use Dolmen stones to achieve interstellar and faster than light travel in the Webway. They dod not even need to travel through the Warp which is much more dangerous than other methods. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Necrons are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy at fast speeds), Robot Physiology (The Necrons are entirely mechanical after their transformation) Regeneration (Because the Necrons with their Living Metal bodies which allows them self repair certain damages) Particle Manipulation (The Necrons possess weapons that can tear apart matter by particles) Conquest Stats Teir 6-A Multi-System: The Necrons have their presence across the Galaxy millions of years ago in the form of large Dynasties, even after their fall, they still exist on what are now called Tomb Worlds. They can awaken at any given time to ravish and steal the souls of all living biengs they come across. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The C'Tan at full power are comparable to the Eldar Gods who are supposedly equivalent to the Chaos Gods in the Warp. Star: The C'Tan sharps, shadows of their former selves are capable of destroying stars and/or absorbing them in their wake. Planet: Necron Overlords comparable to other commander units of other factions (likely higher with well known leaders). Country: The World Engines Gauss Weapons are capable of destroying entire surfaces of planets of all life. Island: Necron Destroyers are capable of such damage with their heavy Gauss Cannons that can cause great damage to the most advanced Imperial vehicles. Island-Large Building: The Necrons units between Heavy Destroyers and Necron Warriors. Large Building: The Necron standard weapons can tear apart adamentine armors of tanks like that of flesh on humans. Building: Necron physical strength when attacking. Durability: Unknown: The C'Tan at full power are comparable to other warp deities, capable of taking damage from them. Star: C'Tan shards when protecting themselves (lower when active in combat) Planet: Necron Overlords comparable to other commander units (Likely higher with will known units). Country-Large Island+: The World Engine void shields are capable of taking damage from Space Marine Ship firepower. Large Island: Large Necron constructs with their size and material make up, such as Monoliths. Large Building: The Metal forms of the Necrons are comparable and more durable than the Space Marine armors. Speed: Massively FTL+: C'Tan standard speed and are capable of very fast intergalactic travel. Massively FTL+: Necron Leaders reaction and combat speed. FTL+: Tomb Ships being capable of travelling across the vast distance of space in the galaxy in a short amount of time. Unknown: The Tomb Ships standard travel speed in space. Transonic: Necron Ships flying in the atmosphere of planets. Superhuman+: Necron units levitation movement speed. Normal Human: Standard Necron units movement speed. Skills Stats The Necrons are tireless, soulless machines that can go for a long period of time without shutting down and does not feel fatigue. They are composed entirely of living metal which basically allows them to reform, adapt and repair from almost any kind of damage (even on atomic level). They use powerful weaponry that are composed of exotic energies for unspeakable damage. Even the most standard weapons for their warriors can rip apart their enemies' atomic bonds with a single shot. Strengths/Pros They have the benefits of using massive firepower from their units that cause massive damage on the battlefield and even covered their own forces. The Necrons, even just their warriors are extremely tough and can just resurrect themselves if need be if not too damaged beyond their abilities. they can take much damage and continue fighting. Weaknesses/Flaws The Necrons while having high resilience to psychic powers, have next to no defense against certain material weapons such as Wraith Bone which works against the living metal of the Necrons. They are dependent on the stealing of souls and life energy of all living beings the the galaxy, without it, they will inevitably shut down until powered up again. Though they are tireless, they are slow, simply walking around with their slow moving bodies. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Necrons.png| Necrons awakened from their long slumber to kill the galaxy. The_Deceiver.jpg| The C'Tan, the super-weapons/gods of the Necrons. Necron_Overlord.png| The Necron Overlords that look over their Dynasties. NecronGalaxyMap.jpg| A Map of the Necron's Dynasties in the Milky Way Galaxy. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science